Tears of the Future
by bluegreen25
Summary: "The Grand Magic Games over...The gate open...Dragons all over the sky...Fairy Tail is fighting, everyone is fighting. The future doesn't appear to be a bright one..." Story in Lucy's POV. Slight Nalu and Gale, but mostly about what happened during the attack of the dragons.
1. Chapter 1

The gate…dragons were coming out of the gate, more than you could possibly count. My eyes widened at the sight. How are we going to overcome this? Theses dragons…they're nothing like the dragons Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy used to be with. No… these dragons are—

"Watch out! Lucy—!"

Natsu…swallowed their fire. He shielded me, however, he and everyone else went out to lead the dragons elsewhere, away from this direction that most of the injured people were in, as well as the ones that were too fearful to do anything. It seems the Grand Magic Games came to an end after all.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy called out.

"Let's go!" I told her.

We ran towards some small shelter, but who knows how long this safe haven will last. Erza's there, too weak from her battle with Minerva to do much. I'm scared. Dragons are clouding the sky.

"Don't worry Lucy." Erza told me. She shifted her body closer to mine and gave another reassuring smile. "Natsu, Gray, Mira, Laxus, Juvia, Gajeel, and everyone else are out there fighting for our safety. Once I get a bit more rest I'll go out and join them. We'll get out of this for sure."

I wanted to believe her. It's not that I don't believe in Fairy Tail, but…I have this bad feeling in my heart…

"Is something wrong Levy-san?"

Levy-chan didn't respond to Wendy's question. She clutched her knees closer to her body, having a weary look on her face.

Erza patted Wendy's back. "She's just worried. That's all."

Wendy stood up. "I should be out there fighting too! I'm a dragon slayer…"

Erza shook her head. "All of us need to stay here. Just in case someone gets injured, we need to be here to help them with whatever we can."

Wendy sat back down after that.

"Where is everyone else? Asuka? Romeo? Cana? And—"

Erza interrupted me. "Mostly everyone is out batting the dragons. However, ones that can't or rather not are in shelters similar to this one. It was best to separate into equal, even groups. That way, it's easier to protect and run if we must."

"What about people from other guilds?" I asked her, concerned on the safety of not only my guild, but everyone else out there. After all, we are all mages, all people that are living in such a grand world.

"I assume they are doing the same."

"Are you worried about something Erza-san?"

Once Wendy asked Erza, I noticed myself. She did have a worried look on her face. She was trying her best to hide it, she was trying her best to not look weak in our eyes. Why didn't I notice what a pained look my friend had on her face?

"I'm also worried…Millianna and Kagura…Jellal…"

I saw something happen to Levy-chan when Erza said this. Her eyes soften up a bit, she leaned in closer to us afterwards. The four of us now forming a small circle. "Sorry…" Levy-chan began. "I shouldn't have kept quiet. We're all feeling the same way right now…"

"We'll join them in battle soon," I told her. "I-I'm scared, but—"

"Don't worry about battling right now Lucy. Worry about being safe, that's all each of you should be worrying about."

We all nodded slowly at Erza's comment.

Wendy then spoke, a bit of hesitation in her tone, but them a rather cheerful one. "If we think about the future, then maybe…we won't feel as sad!"

I smiled at her positivity. "Okay, what would you all like to happen in the future? Let's start with…hmm, Erza!"

"M-me? W-well…" She began. "I want to get married…"

"EH!?" We all said simultaneously.

Erza shook her head violently after that, looking extremely embarrassed at what she had just told us. "No. that's not it. What I would like to happen in the future is for Jellal to smile like he used to…before he was possessed. I would like him to feel no regret when he smiles, but rather genuine happiness for living his life. To me…that would be enough."

"Wow Erza, you must really love Jellal!" Levy-chan exclaimed, though she immediately regretted her words. Erza gave her a huge glare, not being able to do anything else.

"What about you Wendy?" I asked, trying to get Erza to stop glaring at Levy-chan.

"I just want to continue being friends with Carla and spend more time at Fairy Tail, oh! I also want to hang out with Chelia," She responded.

"Why isn't Carla with you?" Erza asked, taking her eyes off Levy-chan. Levy-chan mouthed a thank you to me right after, to with I mouthed your welcome.

Wendy frowned. "Before I went to call out Lucy-san, Carla told me she was going to go with Happy and Panther lily to keep company to Asuka so she wouldn't be as sad after Alzack-san and Bisca-san went out to battle."

"I'm sure she's fine," I told Wendy.

"Yes," Wendy smiled.

"Now, I think it's Levy-chan's turn to tell us what she wants to happen in the future," I said leaning in closer to her, as a way of hinting something.

"Yes," Erza joined in. "Is there something you would like to say? Something relating to why you were sulking in the corner a while ago?"

Levy-chan turned a deep red. "N-No!"

"Is that Gajeel-san coming?" Wendy asked.

"Where?" Levy-chan turned superfast to see.

I laughed at Wendy's trick to Levy-chan. "You fell for it!"

She crossed her arms. "No I didn't, besides Lu-chan, what about you?"

"M-my future…hmm…" It took me a while to think, I've never thought about it before. "Natsu…" I ended up saying, making the rest of them begin to giggle at me.

"You and Natsu huh—"

I blushed at what they were implying. "W-wait! Y-you guys didn't let me finish!"

They got silent.

"Natsu. I want to go on more adventures with Natsu, Happy, and everyone else in Fairy Tail…" I finally admitted to them.

"That's a nice future," Erza told me. "I can feel warmth just thinking about it."

I smiled at her. She was right. Though we were all stuck here in our small little shelter and though our friends were out there battling with all their might, I felt it. I felt the warmth of the future for a moment. Yes, for that moment, as I looked out to see the dragons in the sky, I didn't feel so scared. The future…the future I look forward to…I hope it happens soon…

* * *

**A/N: I was watching the first episode of the new series of Fairy Tail today...I wanted to cry! Though I'm caught up with the manga and know what's going to happen, I just...I don't know I'm weird ^_^ Anyways, I suddenly got this idea for a story and had to write it! I hesitated at first because I wanted to update my other stories and write some other stories that I had in mind, but oh well. I'll probably work on that later. Thanks for the read!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to the sound of Levy-chan's scream. She didn't wait for me to say anything; she simply pointed outside. Most of the buildings were collapsing. That, however, wasn't the worst part. No, the worst part was a pair of dragons aiming right for our shelter.

I shook Wendy. She slowly rubbed her eyes as Levy-chan tried to calmly tell her that we had to leave immediately.

Erza was already awakened by the commotion. I didn't waste any more time. I grabbed her and supported her up; we began running away from the chaos. This proved to be in vain; one of the dragons had spotted us and was now aiming right at us.

We didn't stop to battle, we were all in too much shock to do much.

Levy-chan stopped suddenly, causing us to look at her with wide eyes. "There's no point in running. That dragon's not giving up..."

I wanted to suggest to battle, but I didn't want to leave anyone. My magic has failed me before and I didn't want to enrage the dragon into attacking more violently than it already was.

I could tell by the look on Erza's face that she wanted to re-equip, but she still needed her rest to regain her energy. It appears none of us know what to do...

I looked over at Wendy, who hadn't said anything since we began running, and just like that, Wendy stood in front of us. She gave the dragon a serious look before turning back to us, a small smile on her face. "I'll hold it off as long as I can. Please run to safety everyone."

"Wendy..." I began.

She shook her head. "Don't worry Lucy-san. I'm a dragon slayer." With that she turned back to the dragon. "Sky dragon roar!"

Having pained faces, we continued running forward.

Erza told us that she saw something ahead. She was right; not too far away, there was a small shelter. It didn't look like much, but we decided it was best for now.

The shelter was abandoned, it looked like the people that were using it had scurried off to another location.

We entered the small shelter; as soon as we got in, we heard voices outside. I decided to check who it was. When I went to check, it was the Strauss siblings Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna. I called out Erza and Levy-chan to come on out.

"I'm glad to see you guys doing okay," Mira told us with her usual smile.

"Are you three planning to leave?" Levy-chan asked.

Mira rubbed her arm. She plastered a small smile. "Yes. We are going to go fight the dragons." She looked over at Elfman and Lisanna. "Together."

Both Lisanna and Elfman placed a hand on their older sister's shoulder. Seeing this act of comfort made me wonder what had happened between them. I could only guess that Mira didn't want to put her family through such an unpredictable battle…

Mira and Elfman then began speaking with Erza, who was being supported by Levy-chan. It was then when Lisanna pulled me aside. She said she wanted to talk to me before they went out to go fight with the dragons.

"Is something wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't know if Mira-nee and Elf-nii are telling Erza and Levy right now but…" She paused and looked down. She hesitated once more and then looked as if she should say it or not.

"What's wrong Lisanna? You're beginning to worry me," I confessed to her.

Like Mira had previously done, she too rubbed her arm and showed sadness in her eyes. At this moment, I only hoped it wasn't anything bad, but what she said next…

"On our way over here, we stopped by the place that Asuka was staying with Happy, Carla, and Panther lily."

The look in her eyes said it all. "Lisanna? Did they—"

I couldn't finish my sentence. I looked up at the takeover mage as she nodded, tears now falling from her eyes. I covered my face to try and hold back my tears. There are no words that could express the sadness that filled within me.

"They were all so small…It was—we shouldn't have left them alone…"

I hugged her. Our small, cute nakama were now gone. I can only imagine the pain everyone will feel with the news. I can only imagine what Natsu will feel when he finds out that Happy—That Happy…

"You and Happy were really close Lucy. I just wanted to be the one to tell you. Even though I helped hatch him, Happy was always happier when he was with you and Natsu."

When Lisanna told me this, I began to cry some more. I thought of all our adventures and all the times we had spent together. "Shitty cat…who's going to make fun of me now? Who said you could disappear just like that!? Without saying good-bye…"

Lisanna patted my back. We stayed like what seemed to be an eternity. Then it was time for us to part. Mira and Elfman had told us that it was time. Before heading toward the direction of the battle, they said their last good-byes to us. Their figures disappeared in the distance.

It was then when Erza motioned us to go back inside the shelter.

Levy-chan sat there, leaning against one of the walls, looking as if she was growing tired of just being there. "What do we do now?"

"We need to rest," Erza told her.

"But Erza! We aren't doing anything while everyone else is out there risking their lives! Why aren't we out there fighting? I don't want to just sit here! I don't want to stay put, not right now. Not when Gajeel..."

I placed my hand on her shoulder as she covered her face with her hands. "Let's rest for right now. Gajeel is strong, nothing is going to happen to him. Besides, look how worn out you are. You can't help him like that."

Levy-chan sighed. She then apologized to both me and Erza. Erza simply nodded and told her it was fine.

Erza then confided in us that she too felt the need to fight, she also didn't want to just stay put. "I feel so useless. This body of mine isn't recovering as quickly as I had hoped for it to." She then looked at us. "We will help Fairy Tail. I promise to you both that once I can walk on my own, we will go help fight."

I tried not to think about it too much, the battle that is. I laid on my side before slowly getting up. I noticed the sleeping figures of both Erza and Levy-chan. I also noticed that they had kicked the forest green blanket off of themselves. I sighed and placed it over them.

It was then when I decided to head outside for a bit. I got up, walked to the door, opened it, and then slowly closed it as I exited. The fresh night breeze made me shiver as I sat on the grassy field.

"What are you doing out here Lucy?"

I turned around to find… "Natsu?"

He took a seat beside me. "I ran into Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna. They told me that you were here with Erza and Levy." He then looked right into my eyes. "I wanted to see if you were okay…"

I placed my hand on his shoulder, feeling an instant warmth on my ice cold hand. "Don't worry about me! I'm doing fine, you should just worry about yourself. Try not to overdo it okay?"

What he did next surprised me. He grabbed both my hands and pulled me closer to him. "You're freezing!"

I then felt that warmth again. Natsu's warmth. It was at that moment when I wanted to ask him if he had heard the news about Asuka and the exceeds. I looked up at him and opened my mouth to speak, only to be interrupted by him.

"I heard about Happy," He told me with saddened eyes. "Don't worry Lucy. I'll fight twice as hard for him…Those bastard dragons have no idea what they got themselves into."

The determination in his face reassured me. I felt safe there, just by him being there with me. I wanted to tell him so many things, but my eyes were getting heavy. When I woke up, Natsu was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I got off the grass and went back to the shelter. Erza and Levy-chan were already awake by the time I came back in. I was about to explain myself, but Erza's stern look caused me to stay quiet. "Where were you at Lucy?"

I gulped. "I was outside."

"What were you doing there?"

I told Erza that I was having some trouble sleeping, so I decided to get some fresh air, but I ended up falling asleep.

"You shouldn't fall asleep outside," Erza told me. "Was it not freezing out?"

It was then when I remembered Natsu and his sudden actions, which made me flush. Since Erza was waiting on my response, I immediately replied. "N-no, it wasn't," I faced the opposite direction, a small smile formed on my lips, as I remembered his warmth. "It wasn't cold at all."

"Did something happen Lu-chan?" Levy-chan asked me with a sort of curious look.

"W-why would you say that?" I asked.

"Your face is as pink as Natsu's hair." As Erza said this, I felt such an immense heat on my face that I had to put my hands on my cheeks in order to control it.

"Huh~ something did happen," Levy-chan leaned in, "It's about Natsu right?"

"What made you say that!?"

Erza crossed her arms, "Your reaction to his name said it all."

"B-but—"

It was then when Levy-chan interrupted me from further speaking. "Did you have a dream about him or something?"

"No!"

"Just admit it Lu-chan, you like Natsu don't you?"

"I keep telling you it's not like that!"

Levy-chan began to giggle at my reaction and Erza joined in afterwards. I sighed; I already told them it's not like that. I mean, I do like Natsu, but I don't like him in that way! There's just something about that pink headed idiot that I couldn't explain…

A growl made me lose all my previous train of thoughts. As I looked, both Levy-chan and Erza had an embarrassed look on their faces and a hand on their stomachs. I laughed.

It was then when we decided to have some breakfast. With the little food we found, we had to eat in small portions in order to conserve as much food as we can for the future.

"These berries taste better than they look," Levy-chan commented.

Erza nodded in approval. "Yes, it appears we got lucky that they are sweet."

I looked down at the berries, which were on top of a leaf that was supposed to take the place of plates. I took one in my hand and placed it in my mouth. As it dissolved, I tasted the sweetness of the small berry. I happily ate the rest of them and frowned once they were all gone.

"You can have some of mine if you're still hungry," Erza said, shoving her leaf of berries closer to me.

"N-no thanks Erza." I shoved the leaf back to her. It's then when I felt really bad for frowning; I made a note to myself to never do that again.

"I insist," She told be as she shoved them back towards my direction.

"I'm not hungry anymore," I replied as I shoved them towards her again.

"Lucy," She told me in a serious tone that made me feel ready to run for my life. I only gave her a nervous smile and was about to come up with some lie that I was on a diet, when Levy-chan intervened and took the berries from Erza's leaf and ate them for herself.

I stared at her, "Levy-chan!"

"Sorry Lu-chan, but it looked like none of you wanted them." She then started to laugh, making us stare at her even more. "Since both of you were passing it back and forth… I thought I might as well take them off your hands."

"I guess you have a point…"

Once we were officially finished eating, Erza tried standing up on her own to throw the used leaves away, but failed. She stumbled, but luckily, she supported herself in time.

"Erza! Are you alright?" I asked her before telling her that she shouldn't be walking without any support.

"I just wanted to throw these leaves, it's nothing to become so worked up about."

"Did the battle between you and Minerva really leave you that injured?" Levy-chan asked in astonishment, shivering a little in the process.

"Of course, Minerva is a strong opponent, right Lucy?"

I twitched at the mention of that woman from Sabertooth. I remembered the naval battle and how badly hurt I had been; my loss…

"Lucy?" Levy-chan gave me a worried look.

"Sorry. Yes, she is a very strong opponent."

Erza placed a hand on my shoulder as a form of comfort. "I barely managed to beat her. There is nothing to be ashamed of. We all know you tried your best. Now let's change the topic!"

Levy-chan and I looked at each other before looking at the re-equip mage. "To what Erza?"

"To clothes."

"Clothes?" I asked.

"Yes. I want to talk about girly things."

"Well…" I began. "Did you hear about the new dress collections from Heart Kreuz?"

"Oh I saw that on Sorcerer Magazine! They're really expensive…" Levy-chan sulked and started telling us how she was planning to buy one she had seen outside the window of the store, only to have her plan shattered by seeing the price tag.

"Oh, so that's the reason you were asking Jet and Droy to go on missions all week," Erza said, understandingly.

"Yes," Levy-chan pouted.

At that moment we were laughing. That time, we ignored everything that was happening in the outside world and talked about things that normal girls our age would talk about, however, reality kept reeling us back in. None of us ever considered that it would be the last time that the three of us would be together like this. No, in not even a week's time, there was already havoc a little less than a mile away from us. In no time, it reached our front door, the very same dragon that Wendy had defended us from.

* * *

**I'm sorry I haven't gotten to update this story, but I hope that happen anymore. Thanks for the read; I know this story is sad, it makes me want to cry too...**


End file.
